


Let Go

by Elsian



Series: Gods and Monsters [2]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsian/pseuds/Elsian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders knew he wasn't going to be able to stay in Wales forever, he was going to have to go back to New Zealand, and now with Mike on his case every single day, it looked like it was going to have to be sooner rather than later. His older brother had even threatened to come over there and bring him back himself. It was really very annoying. He'd assumed that Mike would be glad to be shot of him, if anything.</p><p>Besides, Anders really didn't want to leave. Wales, or Mitchell.</p><p>That was the problem though. Anders had never had a problem leaving anywhere, or anyone, before. He seemed to have feelings for the vampire.</p><p>It was pissing him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

Anders knew he wasn't going to be able to stay in Wales forever, he was going to have to go back to New Zealand, and now with Mike on his case every single day, it looked like it was going to have to be sooner rather than later. His older brother had even threatened to come over there and bring him back himself. It was really very annoying. He'd assumed that Mike would be glad to be shot of him, if anything.

Besides, Anders really didn't want to leave. Wales, or Mitchell.

That was the problem though. Anders had never had a problem leaving anywhere, or anyone, before. He seemed to have feelings for the vampire.

It was pissing him off.

“Hello!” 

That was starting to piss him off too.

Anders nearly jumped out of his skin, and at least a foot off the sofa as Annie appeared next to him, startlingly cheerful as always. He glowered at her, and she laughed.

“Ooh scary!” she laughed “Mitchell will be home soon, did you want some tea?” 

He debated telling her very nicely to go away. Annie was too lovely, and a little too gullible. It was quite easy to talk her into things, even without his powers. 

But she did make good tea.

“Go on then.”

He could hear her bustling around the kitchen, the sound of the spoons clinking against the cups, and finally she reappeared with two cups of tea, pressing one into his hands and simply sitting with hers, holding it in front of her. He had started to ask her why she did that once, but George, Mitchell and Nina had just shook their heads at him when Annie couldn't see them and he'd trailed off with a disgustingly fake cough that Annie had just smiled at.

They sat in silence for around ten minute as Ander's sipped his tea, feeling slightly awkward as Annie watched him drink with her own tea growing steadily cooler in her hands.

Finally, she opened her mouth.

“Um...” she said, then stopped, turned away and looked across the room. Anders raised a brow at her, before she turned back with a rather enthusiastic smile on her face.

“I'll just come out with it. What are your intentions towards Mitchell?” she blurted, placing her tea on the coffee table.

He looked at the half-drunk tea in his hands, then at the front door which Mitchell had yet to walk in through.

This was a feelings talk. He'd been tricked. 

“Well, sometimes I like to stare into his eyes and read him 'Daffodils' but mostly I just intend to bend him over the nearest available surface.” Anders grinned at an appalled Annie, sipping his tea and leaning back on the sofa.

“Anders!” She started but he held up a hand to stop her.

“Please, Annie. Neither me or Mitchell are in this to be lovey-dovey, and it works just fine for us. We fuck and sometimes we fight, and then we fuck again, and it works. I know for a fact that even though you are a ghost he still has a good eighty years on you, so you don't need to keep mothering him. I'm willing to bet that his deflowering took place long before you or I were even born, so you really don't need to be questioning me on this.” He winked at her. “He's a big boy, he can take care of himself.” 

Annie started at him, affronted.

“It doesn't mean I can't worry about him.” She sulked, placing her cold tea on the table and leaning back on the sofa too, arms folded.

“Anyway, if he's just a lay to you, why do you keep hanging around his house, with his friends?” Annie asked, looking at him from under her eyelashes. 

Anders paused for a moment in drinking his tea. 

He didn't have an answer for that. 

Fuck.

The front door swung open, Mitchell and George coming in with bags of shopping for the week.

“Hello Anders.” George said, smiling. “You staying for dinner again? We got fish and chips.” 

With that, the werewolf bustled into the kitchen, followed by Mitchell who said nothing, but gave Anders a smile, eyes lighting up when he realised the other man was there before following George into the kitchen.

Anders put his tea on the table, suddenly having gone off it.

They'd already bought enough food for him, without even knowing he'd be there.

He looked up when Mitchell reappeared, flopping down next to Ander's on the sofa. He nudged him with his shoulder.

“You alright? What's with the thousand mile stare?” Mitchell smiled, but it was wary. Anders shook his head.

“Nothing.” he grabbed the back of Mitchell's hair, and pulled him into a deep kiss, exploring his mouth thoroughly like he hadn't had the chance to memorise it a hundred times over. He was more than aware Annie was still present and watching them, prompting his enthusiastic welcome. Mitchell didn't seem to mind, pulling back with red lips and a smile.

Ander's could see Annie scowling out of the corner of his eye, and smiled smugly as Mitchell pulled him up.

“Come on, or the chips will get cold.” Anders's followed the vampire into the kitchen, although he could swear he was able to feel Annie's icy stare on his back the entire way.

Dinner was as entertaining as ever. They put the Real Hustle on tv, and Anders, Nina and Annie just looked on in amusement as Mitchell and George sat entranced like little children. They shared a bottle of wine between them, whilst Annie lamented her inability to drink wine and eat chips. Eventually, George and Nina announced they were going to bed, with Nina having an early shift the next morning, and Mitchell stood and stretched not long after, signalling his intent to retire for the night. He turned to Anders once he was done.

“You off back to the hotel, or you fancy staying?” He asked. 

Only a day previously, Anders wouldn't have hesitated, smirking and dragging Mitchell up to his bedroom without a glance back. 

However, Annie was still sat watching them, and Anders felt a tug in his chest he was unable to explain as Mitchell looked at him with sleepy, quizzical eyes, a dopey smile on his face, likely from the wine that he insisted had entirely no affect on his vampire body. 

He glanced over to Annie, who raised her eyebrows at him. Mitchell frowned.

“Have I missed something here?” He asked, dopey smiled fading, which Anders found rather disappointing. He shook his head, standing up.

“Nothing. I'm just a little out of it. Let's go to bed, yeah?” He held his hand out to the vampire, who watched him curiously for a few moments before shrugging and taking the outstretched hand.

“Night Annie.” Mitchell waved, and Anders echoed the sentiment, which Annie returned before disappearing to do whatever it was she did at night whilst everyone else was sleeping. Anders still couldn't help feeling she was being rather cold with him, just a sensation of something being off, which he didn't like. He rather liked Annie. He liked all of them really. 

Which was what was causing this whole mess in the first place. Why did she have to say anything? 

He followed Mitchell up to the bedroom, pushing the door closed behind him as Mitchell rummaged through a half-open drawer, throwing Anders a t-shirt which he caught and examined. He was shocked to find it was one of his own. He looked up to see Mitchell still looking through the drawer, dropped the shirt to the floor and approached the taller man, wrapping his arms around Mitchell's trim waist. 

“I don't think you're going to need those tonight.” He said, lacing his voice with his power, mostly for the sake of it. Mitchell knew exactly when he was doing it, and it amused him, despite having no effect. He straightened his back, placing his hands over Anders. 

“Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?” He laughed, turning around and pressing his lips to Anders softly. The shorter man quickly moved his hands into Mitchell's unruly curls, pulling him down and quickly turning the chaste kiss into a rough exploration of the others mouth, biting at his lips as he looped fingers through the vampires belt loops and pulled him to the bed.

“I think you're going to want my mouth to stay exactly where I put it, John.” Anders smirked at Mitchell as he pulled away from the kiss, slipping his hands under the shirt the other was wearing and making swift work of removing it, brushing his hand over Mitchell's nipple as his did so, enjoying the sharp intake of breath it elicited from the other man, before Mitchell helped divest Anders of his own shirt, carelessly pulling at the buttons in his haste. They parted briefly to both strip off their trousers, Anders laughing when Mitchell nearly fell pulling his skin-tight jeans off his body, to which the vampire glared, clearly unamused. 

His glare quickly dropped when Anders ran his hands over his hips ever so slightly, before gripping them tightly enough to bruise and dropping to his knees, taking Mitchell's cock into his mouth with ease, running his tongue along the other man's length and wincing as Mitchell twisted his hands into the auburn hair, bucking his hips forward despite his best efforts not to. 

Anders began to move roughly, setting a fast pace that Mitchell was entirely unprepared for. Anders wasn't in the mood for slow and sensual tonight. 

“Fuck, Anders. So good.” Mitchell gasped out as Anders hollowed his cheeks around his cock, taking the opportunity to dance his fingers along the smooth skin of Mitchell's hip to his entrance, dipping his fingers between the vampires cheeks and teasing his entrance, but not breaching him. Not yet.

He pulled away sharply, and Mitchell made a plaintive noise at the loss, fingernails scraping at Anders scalp briefly before he stood and twisted around behind Mitchell, pushing him down so he was bent over the bed. 

“Christ, Anders.” He groaned, twisting his hands into the sheets as the other man leaned over him and ran a hand across his thigh. 

“Come on, John.” Anders slapped at Mitchell's thigh, causing him to gasp. “You didn't think I was going to let you have all the fun, surely?” 

As he spoke, he reached for his trousers, and subsequently, his wallet, where he knew he had a disposable lube packet ready and waiting for him, locating it quickly and tearing it open with his teeth, spilling some on his hand in the process. He coated his fingers quickly, and pushed a finger into Mitchell without ceremony, pulling a grunt from the man beneath him, but little else. They'd done this plenty enough that Mitchell was more than prepared for what was coming. Anders didn't think he'd ever stop marvelling at the lower body temperature, so very different from anyone else he'd been with. 

Then again, Mitchell was different from everyone else in quite a lot of ways.

Swiftly putting an end to that train of thought, he prepared Mitchell hastily, pulling his fingers from the vampire and lining himself up, running a hand along the straining muscles in Mitchell's back once he was poised at the entrance to the others body.

“Fuck, Anders. Don't fucking tease now.” Mitchell panted, eyes screwed closed and head pressed into the bed. 

“Your wish is my command.” Anders laughed, and pushed into the other body with a grunt, sliding in with an efficiency born of frequent encounters. He took a moment to steady himself, Mitchell's body tight as ever, despite many a repeat performance, before shallowly beginning to fuck into the other man, gripping his hips tightly to anchor himself.

Mitchell panted underneath him, hands pulling at the sheets so tightly Anders thought they might rip under his desperate grip. He clenched around Anders, who stuttered and nearly came undone at the sudden movement.

“Christ, John. So fucking tight.” He grunted out, leaning fully over Mitchell and wrapping his arms around his waist as he began to thrust more deeply, Mitchell's hips moving to meet him with every thrust. He could feel Mitchell's thighs trembling beneath him, which he'd learnt meant the vampire was close to release, and so he slipped a hand down to wrap around Mitchell's cock, stroking firmly, but slowly in contrast to his almost frantic thrusts. 

His release almost seemed to sneak up on him, one moment he was fucking into Mitchell hard enough to knock the headboard against the wall, the next his hips were stuttering as he came hard and hot into Mitchell's body, marginally aware of Mitchell's own release underneath him, coaxing him through it with his hand automatically. 

He rested heavily on the vampires back for a few moments after, the coolness of his reduced temperature bliss against his heated sweaty skin, before Mitchell groaned beneath him, and tried to shove him off, at which point he stood and pulled free of the other man's body. 

It was then he realised that Mitchell hadn't insisted on a condom, for the first time since they'd started having sex. It'd not even come up before hand. Anders watched numbly as Mitchell pulled on his underwear and disappeared out of the room, presumably to the bathroom. He was still sat on the end of the bed when the other man returned looking at him quizzically as he walked to his side of the bed.

“You're welcome to sit at the end of the bed all night if you like, but at least get up and let me pull the covers up here.” He joked. Anders shook his head before standing and walking to the opposite side of the bed, sliding under the duvet next to Mitchell, who was still looking at him in confusion.

“You alright?” He asked, voice low. Anders lay down, arms under his head and looked at Mitchell, who was leaning up to look at him.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired.” he offered, lamely, knowing Mitchell wasn't going to buy it for a second. He obviously didn't, by the look on his face, but didn't push it, just looking at Anders strangely, brown eyes glinting in the low lamp light. After a few moments of Mitchell's staring, Anders couldn't take it any more.

“What is it?” He asked, turning to face Mitchell more.

“It's nothing.” Mitchell smiled his dopey smile, leaning in and kissing Anders softly, barely a brush of lips before turning over and settling down to sleep. Anders turned the lamp off, and moved down to properly lie on his pillow, starting at the curls on the back of Mitchell's head in the darkness as best he could.

He waited until he was entirely certain Mitchell was asleep before he left.

The hotel had a No Entry after 12 policy, but he easily talked his way past the night guard, without even having to employ his powers. He sighed heavily as he entered his empty hotel room, throwing his jacket down on the bed and sitting down at the desk, rubbing his hand over his forehead as he flipped open his laptop.

Annie's lecture had forced him to see things as they really were. His feelings for Mitchell were growing all the time, and he highly suspected the vampire was starting to return his affections, for all their no-strings agreements. He enjoyed spending time with Mitchell, but also with George, Nina and Annie. When he thought about it, he realised he'd not eaten dinner out of their company for just over a fortnight. He found himself making his plans around the vampire, or thinking of things they could do together, that Mitchell would enjoy.

If he really thought about it, he could even consider a future with Mitchell.

That settled it really, he thought. He opened up the travel website and booked a flight back to New Zealand the next day.


End file.
